the_guild_hunter_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Caliane
Caliane — first mentioned in Angels' Blood. Character Introduction Caliane is an Ancient and former Archangel of Sumeria''Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 11, ruling from the city of Amanat. She is mother of Archangel Raphael. Caliane lived and ruled as an archangel for tens of thousands of years. in her time, the most beloved of archangels. Being an Ancient, she had devolved into madness and went into the Sleep of the Archangels taking her beloved city of Amanat and it’s people into with her. She has recently awoken from the Sleep—to save Raphael from Lijuan. Biography / History Thought to be over 250,000 years old, '''Caliane' ruled as an archangel for thousands of years. She was the most beloved of the archangels and was known to have the most beautiful singing voice. Heralded as the Guardian of the Innocent. Mated with Nadiel, another Ancient Archangel and produced Raphael. Both descended into madness and Caliane killed Nadiel before crippling Raphael and leaving him abandoned. His last memory of his mother was of the sight of her bare feet stepping lightly across the verdant green of the meadow, a trail of angel dust sparkling in her wake. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 20 She Slept, along with her beloved Amanat, for around 1000 years before emerging from Sleep, causing a shift in the Cadre, in response to a threat against her son's life. She now rules the ancient city of Amanat and Japan in the modern world and is happy with the amount of territory—at the moment. About Species * Ancient * Archangel Allegiance * Raphael Powers & Abilities * Caliane had the power to tear apart the minds of other angels. 8. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 10 * She could communicate telepathically * She shares a psychic bond with Raphael * Possibly the only angel stronger than Lijuan. * Beautiful singing voice, * Angelfire * Can generate an energy shield that can covers and protects her entire city. * she can use her voice to control and enslave entire nations or manipulate the feelings of those who hear her song * A trained warrior 8. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 39 Age * Age unknown, but it is believed to be upwards of 250,000 years old Weaknesses * Vulnerable after awaking—slowly grows in strength and defenses with the assistance of her son, Raphael and some of the Seven: Naasir * Concern for Raphael can make her reckless * Was once mad and could potentially become mad once more Occupation / Position / Title * Ruler of Amanat * former Archangel of Sumeria * Archangel of Japan Other Names / Nicknames * Guardian of the Innocent * Archangel of Beauty * Archangel of Grace Habitat / Residence / Origins * city of Amanat—originally in Sumeria, now in Japan * took her beloved city of Amanat and it’s people into Sleep with her Court * Generals: ** Elijah (formerly): Before he ascended he was a seasoned and loyal general in her army * Advisors: ** Avi: he & Jelena are to Caliane what the Seven are to Raphael, mate of Jelena, father of Tasha ** Jelena: she & Avi are to Caliane what the Seven are to Raphael, mate of Avi, mother of Tasha * Warriors: ** Tasha: daughter of Avi & Jelena, Raphael's playmate * People of Amanat ** Kahla: was used by Charisemnon to try and infect Amanat, first to die after Awakening Ruling Style * Loves her people, treasures them, would sacrifice for them:Archangel's Enigma, ch. 39 Character / Personality / Traits / Motivations * Has an almost other-worldly quality * Loves all things of beauty * knows her duty as a ruler of the world, even if from a distance * complex and intelligent * did not desire power or worship, but had both * devoted to her family.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 24 * Known for her grace and the haunting beauty of her voice—but also a killer instinct and devotion to family.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 25 * Feels guilt for what she did while she was insane * Still grieves Nadiel and misses him dearly * Her symbol is the black orchid Physical Description * Before Sleep: Black haired and blue eyed * Raphael dreams of his mother while in Anshara. Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 25 * Long raven black hair with a deep blue sheen, deep blue eyes, pure white wings. * Excruciatingly pure blue of Caliane’s eyes, her son's eyes. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 24 * Caliane’s wings glowed when upset—because when an archangel glowed, people generally died.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 24 * known for her grace and the haunting beauty of her voice. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 24 * Her mental voice is hauntingly clear, with a howl of age so potent it impacts even other archangels Love Interests * Nadiel Connections * Parents: * Son: Raphael * Spouse/Mate: Nadiel (deceased) * Trusted Subjects: Avi, Jelena & Tasha * Friends: * Second-in-Command: * Allies: Raphael, * Enemies: Lijuan Caliane and Nadiel * powerful, almost exalting love. Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 20 Other Details * Caliane alone was older than Alexander. 0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 10 * There is a tapestry in Raphael's Residence in the Refuge depicting Nadiel destroying a village and Caliane coming behind him to stop him—to kill him.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 8 * deep sense of loathing and contempt for Lijuan * small in stature, but unequaled in power * nearly killed her son Raphael after executing her mate Nadiel when he went mad. * re-emergence causes a power shift among the Cadre * Naasir spent long-term assignment there in her City. * Awoke from Sleep before her time because she heard Lijuan plotting to kill her son.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 35 *She knew many of the Ancients when they were youths Backstory Other Associated Characters, Groups, Places, Things, etc * Avi * Jelena * Naasir * Isabel, Naasir's partner in Amanat * Alexander, fellow Sleeper and Ancient * Aegaeon, fellow Ancient and acclaimed contemporary. Events in the Series If you want to avoid '''spoilers', think of the book title as a "Spoiler Warning" for books you have not read yet. The purpose of this section is to be able to find things in the series. Please use References''. 0.4. "Angels’ Dance" Story takes place 400 years prior to the series. — Jessamy recalls the dark history she’d been forced to write when Caliane had sung two cities into the sea to avert war—it meant the death of all those people.0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 10 1. Angels' Blood Raphael was concerned that what was happening to him was the beginning of some kind of a degeneration because his mother was Caliane.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 12 Whle in Anshara, Raphael has memories—nightmares—of how she hurt him. At one point, he saw himself broken and bleeding through her eyes. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 20 2. Archangel's Kiss Elena sees a tapestry of Nadiel destroying a village and Caliane coming to kill him—but she doesn't know who they are or what it means.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 8 There is a painting of her in a textbook that Elena is reading. She has the same features as Raphael.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 11 Raphael tells Elen that she's his mother and Nadiel is his father. but it' not the gift it seems. He had to watch his mother execute his father because he was insane.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 13 Knew those who knew Lijuan in her youth. Heard the rumors that she took the dead the bed in her youth.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 20 Raphael tells Elena that his parents were too old when he was born, that they had begun to degenerate. His mother had to execute his father—his life ended in fire. The tapestry in the hallway at the Refuge Residence is of Nadiel's death. Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 21 At Elena's praise at his flying, Raphael felt the pride from the heart of the youth he'd been before Caliane. Before Isis. Before Dmitri.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 22 Raphael tells Elena that he dreams of his mother while in Anshara. No one knows what what happened to Caliane. The mystery that had haunted him for hundreds of years. Elena speculates that maybe she knew and took her own life to spare him the task—some have said that over the centuries. Raph thinks she may by in Sleep.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 25 3. Archangel's Consort awakens from a centuries-long “sleep” in Archangel’s Consort. 4. Archangel's Blade 5. Archangel's Storm 6. Archangel's Legion 7. Archangel's Shadows 8. Archangel's Enigma She sits in on a teleconference of a Cadre meeting, she just listens.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 17 Andromeda must pay her respects to Caliane while in Amanat as a matter of form. She's on tenuous ground with that being the granddaughter of Charisemnon—who is allied with Lijuan and has attacked her son.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 23 Andromeda and Caliane talk about, Naasir, Raphael, Nadiel, and Alexander.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 24 They talk about her memories of Alexander as children. Andromeda asked her about where he may be hidden. She said not under the earth like her, he had an infinity for metal—“''He could make iron flow like water and draw gold and silver out of the earth''.”. She remembers him grieving with her when Nadiel died. She recommended wasting no time when she has his attention. She would like him to visit her after he wakes.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 25 Raphael tells Andi that his mother will be happy to have a compatriot with whom to speak.8. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 43 Raphael’s parents hadn’t always been able to be together, though their deep love for one another had significantly lessened the effect.8. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 44 Raph extends an invitation to visit to Alexander on her behalf.8. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 43 She told Raphel to absorb all of Illium's before he exploded. 8. Archangel's Enigma, ch. Epilogue Quotes : Jessamy would never forget the haunting sound of Caliane’s song as she rocked her cherished baby boy.0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 10 : The archangel had had the purest of voices… so beautiful that she’d sung the adult populations of two thriving cities into the sea in a successful attempt to avert war. Except that it had meant the death of every one of those people, and later, of most of their children. It was as if the shock and grief had hollowed the little ones out, turning them into mute shells who breathed—until one day, they began to curl up and die. Jessamy would never forget the dark history she’d been forced to write that year, the sketches she’d been sent to place within the pages as a silent testament to the terrible price paid by the innocent… sketches of a hundred, a thousand, babes wrapped with tender care for burial. Dead of hearts broken, Keir had said when he returned to the Refuge, his eyes haunted. Dead of such sorrow as immortals will never know. 0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 10 : Caliane's memories rose to the surface. ... And he was looking down at his bleeding and broken body from a crouching position, watching his/her hand stroke his hair off his face. "It hurts now but it had to be done." ... The boy on the ground couldn't speak, drowning in his own blood. ... "You will not die, Raphael. You cannot die. You are immortal." Leaning down to press a cool kiss against the bloody ruin of the boy's cheek. "You are the son of two archangels." ... The boy's miraculously undamaged eyes filled with betrayal. His father was dead. Immortals could die. ... Sadness shifted through Caliane. "He had to die, my love. If he had not, hell would have reigned on earth." ... The boy's eyes grew darker, more accusing. Caliane sighed, then smiled. "And so must I—that is why you came to kill me, is it not?" Soft, delighted laughter. "You can't kill me, my sweet Raphael. Only another of the Cadre of Ten can destroy an archangel. And they will never find me." — Raphael's dreams in Anshara Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 20 : "No one knows what happened to my mother." It was a mystery that had haunted him for hundreds of years, would probably continue to do so for thousands more. "She simply vanished. No trace of her was ever found after the day I watched her walk away." He hadn't been discovered for . . . a long time. So young, so damaged, he hadn't been able to summon help, had lain there a broken bird, his wings crushed.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 25 : "No one knows what happened to my mother." It was a mystery that had haunted him for hundreds of years, would probably continue to do so for thousands more. "She simply vanished. No trace of her was ever found after the day I watched her walk away." He hadn't been discovered for . . . a long time. So young, so damaged, he hadn't been able to summon help, had lain there a broken bird, his wings crushed. Raphael dreams of his mother while in Anshara. Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 25 : "Until I see her body, see her burial place . . . yes, I think my mother Sleeps."Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 25 : "Shh, my darling, shh." Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 25 : : ~:~:~:~:~:~:~ : “Ah. Charisemnon’s grandchild. And yet you show the good taste of escaping from Lijuan to help save Alexander’s life.” — Caliane to AndromedaArchangel's Enigma, ch. 24 : “Is there a reason I shouldn’t execute you this instant for the crime done in my city?” ... “If blood alone is what defines us, no child born is born in freedom.” ... “Well said, fledgling. And do not look so terrified—I am not in the habit of hurting children for the crimes of their elders.” — Caliane & Andromeda Archangel's Enigma, ch. 24 : “He is my son,” Caliane said quietly. “And he is Nadiel’s son. Together, we created a child who will one day fly higher than both of us.”, “Now he makes me even prouder by seeking to protect Alexander.” — Caliane Archangel's Enigma, ch. 24 : “Hush, child.” A deep frown. “My memories are tangled skeins I must unravel.”''Archangel's Enigma, ch. 25 : “Metal. Alexander’s affinity was to metal. He could make iron flow like water and draw gold and silver out of the earth.”Archangel's Enigma, ch. 25 : “Yes,” Caliane said after a minute’s quiet. “It would be a pleasure to have a compatriot to speak with of times no one else remembers—perhaps I will invite Alexander to Amanat when he wakes. He grew up into a great general, and despite his foolishness in threatening my son, seems to have learned a modicum of civilized manners along the way.” ''Archangel's Enigma, ch. 25 : “Remember, it is said Caliane rose before her time because she heard Lijuan plotting to kill her son.” Archangel's Enigma, ch. 35 See Also * Book References ✥ External Links *Guild Hunter Character Guide | ✥ Category:Characters Category:Archangels Category:Sleepers Category:Ancients Category:Angels Category:Amanat